


"I could do whatever I wanted, and they’ll still beg me for more."

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [15]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Mind Games, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Please.Feyre spoke into Rhys’ mind.It’s the only way.highladyofthesith: “I could do whatever I wanted, and they’ll still beg me for more. They’d do anything for me.”





	"I could do whatever I wanted, and they’ll still beg me for more."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighLadyOfTheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/gifts).

> this isn't 100% the prompt, but i was having ?fun?
> 
> spoiler alert: tamlin dies. happy ending.

Tamlin had come for her.

How he had known where they would be, Feyre didn’t know.

But she knew that both her and Rhys’ power had been smothered; leashed by a spell that she only recognised because her mate did. It was similar enough to the spell Amarantha had tricked them with fifty-two years ago.

And the panic that washed towards her through their bond made Feyre’s own throat close up. She could feel Rhys’ terror, his fight to stay on his feet at the memories that welled up. He wanted to roar, to reach for Tamlin and rip him to shreds for once again binding him.

But he didn’t. Couldn’t.

Because Tamlin’s power was pulsing around them like a violent spring breeze, ready to pounce, ready to kill.

The only thing they had was their bond.

And Feyre knew how to use it.

Without taking her eyes off of the High Lord of Spring, the male that had saved and damned her, she silently conveyed her plan to Rhys. He was half a step before her, a wall of muscle and rage between her and her former lover.

Feyre felt his shoulders tense, but Tamlin’s attention was fixed solely on her. With his hand outstretched and his lips pressed into a thin line, he kept waiting for her to run to him, for her to fall into his arms and feel safe again.

_Please._ Feyre spoke into Rhys’ mind._ It’s the only way._

He didn’t reply, not for a few heartbeats. And then Rhys’ hands slid into his pockets and his stance shifted. Gone was the feral beast ready to protect her. In his stead was the cruel, calculating High Lord that the world knew him to be.

“Did you know, that I do not need to use my magic to control your little bride through this lovely little bond between us?” Rhys crooned, tilting his head.

Finally, Tamlin’s gaze shifted from her and a little snarl ripped from him.

“I don’t need to be a daemati to own Feyre. Both her body and mind.” Rhys added, his voice a threat and sensual purr at the same time. “It’s quite ingenious, really.”

Tamlin took one step closer and Feyre felt a tap at her mental shields. She understood his request and a cry of pain ripped from her throat as she grabbed her head between her fingers and thrashed.

The High Lord of Spring froze and another tap echoed in her mind. _That’s enough, my love._ She stilled.

Rhys let out a soft chuckle. “One more step and I will end her. A shame, but-”

Feyre wasn’t sure if Tamlin was breathing. But those eyes- oh his eyes were filled with pain and disgust and a rage so primal, it chilled her bones.

“Come, pet.” Rhys said, extending his hand to her. The mirror of Tamlin’s earlier movement.

Feyre walked into his arms, her body twisting so that both males could see her blank face.

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” She breathed, head tilting back and eyes locking with his. There was no warmth in them, despite the gentle talons curling around her mind, telling her_ I love you, I love you, I love you_.

He stroked one finger down her cheek and gave her a cruel smile. That finger ran down her jaw and down the column of her throat. And Feyre shivered as his nail dragged over her sensitive skin.

Then Rhys was looking at Tamlin again. “I could do whatever I wanted, and she’d still beg me for more. She’d do anything for me. Wouldn’t you, Feyre darling?”

“Yes. Anything, my lord.” Feyre breathed and Rhys’ finger came back up to trace the curve of her bottom lip, gently prodding. She sucked his finger into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. He let out a little growl and Tamlin’s body shuddered with rage.

“Get your filthy hands off of her, you whore.” He roared, taking another step.

Rhys just looked at him. One eyebrow raised, his finger still resting on her bottom lip, pressing her into his body with his other hand.

Feyre let out a low, pained groan and once more Tamlin’s attention shifted. “Don’t. What do you want?”

“Lift the spell. Or I’ll make Feyre darling scream.”

As if in emphasis, his hand curled around her chin, tilting her face up to his. His lips were hard and rough and his tongue pushed into her mouth with such force that Feyre let out a deep, guttural moan and arched into him.

“I lift the spell and you give her back. You break the bargain between you.” Tamlin ordered, as claws erupted from his knuckles and his eyes burned with emerald fire.

“Yes.” Rhys said, nipping at Feyre’s bottom lip and making her knees shake.

Feyre’s heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that Tamlin thought she was terrified- horrified at what Rhysand was forcing her to do. But, she was waiting for the words that would save them. Free them.

“Then it’s a bargain.” The High Lord of Spring growled.

Rhys didn’t look at him, just reached for Feyre’s arm. The arm he had marked while she had been desperate and dying and fighting to save the monster before them. His fingers gently ran over the eye in the middle of her palm and Feyre watched with an ache in her heart as the ink disappeared.

“You’re free of your bargain with me, Feyre darling.” Rhys said, his eyes blazing as his powers returned to him.

Feyre uttered a sigh of relief as that tight fist around her magic lifted and Rhys’ power lashed out in a wave of unwavering darkness.

Tamlin was on his knees at once, roaring, thrashing, fighting to get free.

Feyre placed one hand on Rhys’ arm and it stopped.

She stepped out of his touch, turned to face Tamlin who was looking up at her. “Where did you get that spell from?” Feyre asked, her voice just as cold and wicked and cruel as Rhysand’s.

Tamlin’s eyes widened as he looked at Rhys. “You said you would break your hold on her. You swore it.”

Rhys just chuckled. “I never controlled her, you fool.”

But Tamlin didn’t understand, couldn’t understand until Feyre stepped before him and said, “I am not your pet. Or his. I am the High Lady of the Night Court.”

His emerald green eyes went wide as the words hit him and he snarled and tired to get to his feet. But this time it wasn’t Rhysand’s power that held him down. It was hers.

“Where did you get that spell from, old friend?” Rhys asked, one step behind her, hands once again in his pockets. “Don’t tell me, you’ve allied yourself with dear old daddy’s friends across the sea.”

“I had to.” Tamlin growled. “You took her from me.”

Feyre let out a cold laugh at his words. “I left you, Tamlin. Of my own free will.”

“And for what? To rule beside that whore?”

Heat spiked in her veins and Feyre felt the tips of her fingers turn to living flame. “Insult him again and I will rip out your fucking throat.”

He laughed coldly. “You? Just because he gave you a pretty, little title doesn’t make you strong enough to fight me.”

She reached out with her darkness and wrapped tendrils around his arms, lifting him to his feet. Then, she speared for his mind, slipping through his shield with barely any effort.

She made her presence known by purring inside his head. _Are you sure about that?_

His teeth began growing into fangs, but Feyre reached for the place in his mind that controlled the change. She pushed those fangs back. Then those claws. And then, she made him kneel again.

“Where’s the king of Hybern?” Rhys asked, his tone almost bored, despite the torrent of emotions reaching her through the bond.

She knew that he wouldn’t step in, wouldn’t stop her from doing whatever she wanted to do to Tamlin. But they needed answers.

So, Feyre opened her mind to him and together they sifted through Tamlin’s mind, gathering the information and leaving Tamlin shaking before Feyre’s feet.

When they were done, Rhys slipped out and even went so far to take a step back from her. His way of telling her that he had gotten everything he wanted and Tamlin’s fate was now in her hands.

“Do you even understand what you did to me, Tamlin?” Feyre asked, curling those shaking fingers into fists. The flames winked out before they could burn her skin. “Do you feel any regret?”

He looked at her. “All I ever did was love you. I wanted to protect you.”

“You were killing me.” Her voice was at once loud and quiet. And she remembered standing in the manor, desperate and gasping for air. “You locked me in that house. You locked me up even after I told you. You-”

Tears slipped down her cheeks and her throat burned as those green eyes looked at her.

“I did it to protect you. And I would have given my life for you. But the first chance you got, you left me for a whore, a bastard, a male who has no-”

Feyre shut him up. It took no effort, but her heart was beating so loud she couldn’t hear anything else. “I told you I would rip out your fucking throat if you said that again.”

Tamlin didn’t flinch, didn’t back down. He just stared at her with so much hatred and when Feyre felt for his mind, she could hear his thoughts. Could hear his plans. Of how he would rip apart Rhysand and take her back, even if she wasn’t willing.

Despite everything, he still thought she belonged to him. That she was owed to him. That she would be his for the rest of her immortal life.

Feyre’s temper escaped his leash as Tamlin’s mind wandered to their offspring. She let out a snarl that had Rhys stepping closer to her, but Feyre moved faster. She moved so fast, she surprised even herself. But suddenly, Tamlin was on his back and she was sitting on his chest, her knees on the ground on either side of him.

She snarled again. Snarled and bared the fangs that had grown in her mouth and then her taloned hands were digging into his chest.

She didn’t speak, didn’t think, didn’t even blink as she ripped into Tamlin’s chest and ended the life of the High Lord of the Spring Court.

Once she held onto his still beating heart, she felt a pair of broad, warm hands upon her cold shoulders and Rhysand’s soothing voice slipping into her mind. _Breathe, my love. It’s over. He will never be able to us or anyone we love every again. _

And then she was crying. Crying for the male she thought she had known. Crying for the girl that had been fooled by him. Crying for the lives he had taken from her mate. Crying for those three months of darkness she had suffered to save him.

And throughout it all, Rhysand held her, brushing her hair and murmuring soft reassurances to her until she had no more tears left to cry and that wound in her chest closed.


End file.
